gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Entekosiad Data
p4 Sereddi p5 Council of Sisters, p6 Bus, Verg, Kes, Mem, En p8 Sleeping Priestess, Great Dance, Vetesia, Stone Heap, Vendarki, Orogosia, p9 Marzi, Kanara, Inra Kata, Hadda Mar, Folor, Parda Mu, Benhayac Style p11 Kor, Danaru, Sor A Agadara, Age of Animals, Agraketae,Ancient Necklace, Ankat's Root, Arondaddi, Artokian Mother, AshGoros B Bad Girl, Bad Gods, Bad King, Land of Balance, Balancer, Balinde, Barupanoss, Basket of Rule, Bed of Lust, Belinde, Below Tribe, Bital, Black Mountain, Black Waters, Blinded Ones, Blue King, Blue Man, Bone Land, Booming Noise, Bright Ones, Bull Power, Burneledos, Burning Wagon, Bustibisos C Council of Staff and Drum, Crashing Metal Scream, Crisis Hills, Crooked Gods, Crooked Neck, Cult Busters, Curls Back D Dadki, Dakortas, Dance for Happiness, Dances with Bells, Dark Gods, Daughter of Life, DaviEria, DenegErski, DerMeth, DerVera, DiDalaDaran, Dream Seer, Drinker of Blood E Earth Maker, Earth Shakers, Earth Shapers, Earth Movers, Eater, Eastern River, Eight Camp Paintings, Eight Domestic Animals, Eight Leaves, Eight Plants, Eldest Powers, Eledre, One Emperor, Endeddi, Erekedus, Ereneria, Gantae, Ergantea, Eriapanoss, ErMaElsor, Gods' Error, Gods' First Error, Gods' Second Error, Gods' Third Error, Erski, Ersoon, Ersoon Dance, Erv, Esdakus, Esdakusian Rites, Eskerdothi, EskiTuros, Eski, Eskodoth, Esvulthil, EthJena, Ethjenan, F Children of FaElsor, False King, Finished Song, FirBerra, First Five Peoples, First Garden, First Mother, Firstgreen Path, Five Bovine Temples, Five Domestic Grains, Five Sheaves, Five Worlds, Flame Inside, Flyers, Folor, , Food of Life, Food Tales Seventy-nine Foods, Founts of Godhome, Four Animals, Four Camps, Four Leggeds, Four Mountain Sons Four Supporters, Four Underworlds, Four Toe Songs, Fourth Division,Franar, G Gate Wheel, Glorantha's Quail, God caves, God of Life, God of Logic, God Voices, God's Error, Good Girl, Good Herdsman, Gorental, Grandfather Earth, Fires of Grandather Earth, Grandfather ViSarta, Grandfather's Mountain, Grandmother EthElsor, Grandmother FaElsor, Waters of Grandmother FaElsor, Grandmother Light and Dark, Great Accord, Great Dance, Great Heart, Great Painters, Green and Red Treasures, Gurgo H Hadda Mar, Hallo, He Gives and Takes, Heat inside Matter, Turtle of Hederos, Herd Kings, HerthaKuth, Heso, Hidden One, Hide and Starve Cities, High Seats, Higher God, HoddaKaga, Hoorn, Huarza, I Ice Place, Impossible Gate, Incomplete Way, Incompletes, Inherina, Inner Circle, Inner Mountain, Inra Kata, Isle of Emfenden, Iviner AnuDiDala, J Jenaran, JenForo, Jernotian Gods, Children of Jernotius, Jeseven Discovery, Jofam, Judgement Hall, JurElsor, Justice K , Kagaran, Kara, Kashtoki, Kendesco, Keniryia, Kessa, King Bear, King Blue, King of Logic, Kiyargan the Devourer, Ko the Giant, Kyrlosions L Land Making, Land of Bones, Land of Shadows, Land of the Lake, Last-and-one, Life-gift, Liquid Azure Palace, Little Cities, Little Sun, Little Voices, Log's Trail, Lord of Below, Lord of the Underworld, Lowlanders M MaBarakiSaro, Madness, Manalarvus, Marheridor, Mask of the Red King, Mask of Turos' Father, Matter Inside Heat, Melting Song, Men of the Log, Men with Eyes in their Foreheads, Mestelos, Metal Crash, Naming of Minerals, Mingarite Cave, Mintus, Mintinusians, Monster Armies, Moon Dance, Never Dying Moon, Moon's Path, Mosandshu, Mother Bear, Mother Earth, Mother Forest, Mother of Animals, Mother of Dirt, Black Mountain, Grandfather's Mountain, Move and Fight Folk N Natural World, Nature, Nenarchara, Nentarbus, Never-dying, New Animals, New Life, New Youth, Nighthawk, Nine Grains, Nothing Before This O Oaster, Oath Avengers, Odatanus, Old Gods, One Hundred Sisters, One Sun, Ora, Orded, Goddess of Success, Queen of the Earth, Origosia, King Oronin, Adamant Crown of Oronin, Orininela, Oroninian, Oronins, P Paintman, Ethjenic Paints, Vogestian Paints, Parda Mu, Seed of Pela, Peldren Army, Pictures Alone, Pillar of God, Place of the Staff, Pleasing Voice, Plow, Primeval Wars, Prosimeus, Protector, Provarian Era, R Radiant Origin, Ravagers, Ravaging, Rebel Gods, Red Destroyers, Red Lord of the Hawk, Red Man, Redgrass, Renewal Rites, RenTravedIn, ResorInda, Rite of Atonement, Rite of Divine Inquiry, Rite of Notification, Rite of One Beauty, S Salaseh, SalleriElo, Sandstones, Sarrava, Scepter of Rule, Second Betrayal, Sedenyic Consciousness, Selfish Ones, Sestakar, Seven High Gods, Seven Jernotians, Seven Spices, Shaper, Shargashites, She Who Receives, Dead Sky, Sky Goddess, Sky Mother, Sky Travel, Sky-down, Sowing Mother, Speaking Rock, Speaking Statue, Spearman, Spearman Signs, Spiral Path, Statues Waiting, Striped One, T Tafer, TannoVanus, Tareltara, Tedar, Ten High Temples, Tent of Light, Tharndenero, Third Division, Thirteen Couples' Places, Thirteen Places, Thirteen Places, Thirteen Sites, Thirteen Tribes Places, Thirteen Camps, Thirteenth Land, Three Queendoms, Three Rivers, Thundering, Torch of Life, Tree Mother, Turos Tribes, Twelve Mens Tribes, Womens Tribes, Truthsayer, Dedaddi Turos, High Turos, Turos of Othens, Turos of the City, Thuros the Council Staff, Turos the Shaker, Turos and Chisel, Twelve Good Places, Twelve Hot Spots, Twelve Places, Twelve Sacred Places, Twelves Sacred Sites, Two Bell Goddesses, Two Leggeds U Bed of Uleria, Grove of Uleria, Seventeen Hideouts of Uleria, Undentos, Under Hills, Unification Secrets, Urganth, Urldarf, Urvangar, Urverger, Uthenosi V Valkaruvians, Valindus, Vanu, Velortinian Principle, Velortinians, Vendara, Venstel, Verenda, Verendekel, Verg, Vernastger, Vernastsons, Verunian Fields, Veskerele's House, Vetesia, Victory Parade, Vikoranath, House of Virtue, God of Inside, ViTersu, Volgangian Women, Voragat the Oppressor,